Traditions
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kibbs, oneshot - contains spoiler sfor 'Silent Night' though only at the end...
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers: **At the end of 'Silent Night' for anyone who has not seen it…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N: **As you may know I've been having some difficulty with fresh ideas for my fics. But I was watching parts of the episode on TV last tonight, seeing the end I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I just had to write about it. Please R&R…

**/ /**

"It's gorgeous Abby!" Kate smiled hugging the Goth.

"Can I put it on you?" Abby asked pointing to the necklace with the black cross pendant.

"Please" Kate said turning around and pulled her hair out of the way.

"Abby does give good presents" Ducky smiled

"What did she give you?" Kate asked Ducky.

"9mm cufflinks" he replied moving across to the seats. He sat in the back room and looked over his shoulder as Tony entered MTAC. Tony shuffled forward

"Friction makes static" he grinned getting closer to McGee. As Tony passed McGee, Tony touched his ear giving him an electric shock.

"Don't! I'm still dealing with the effects of the tazar" McGee frowned.

"Is it nearly ready?" Tony asked standing in front of the screen.

"Almost" McGee muttered typing away.

"Welcome all to the DiNozzo Christmas family tradition" he announced glancing over his shoulder as the credits started to roll up the screen.

"Caramel popcorn and a great movie…" he said lifting the bowl in his hand.

"It's a wonderful life!" everybody said in unison reading the title on the screen.

"Probie, that's my seat!" Tony shouted rushing forward and quickly sat down next to Abby.

"Hi" he whispered looking at Abby who grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"There is a spare seat here Timothy" Ducky sat indicating to the one next to him.

"Shouldn't we wait for Gibbs?" Abby asked staring at the door.

"He said to start without him" Kate answered from the other side.

"Aww Kate all by herself, Tony wouldn't mind giving up his seat" Abby cried poking Tony on the arm.

"Yes he would!" he snapped.

"It's ok Abby. I don't mind" Kate said staring at the screen. _'This way Gibbs would have no choice but to sit next to me'_ she grinned to herself at her cunning plan.

Ten minutes into the movie the MATC door creaked open then slammed shut.

"Gibbs!" Abby shrieked as he walked in front of the screen. Standing in the middle of the room he looked around for a spare seat to sit in. He moved across to the left seeing a spare seat near Kate.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked before dropping himself down into the chair.

"Be my guest" Kate whispered. Gibbs slowly moved his hand to rub up against the back of Kate's hand. She gasped feeling his touched and smiled up towards him as she slowly slipped her fingers in between his. Gibbs cleared his throat and settled back into the chair as his thumb softly stroked Kate's hand. Several minutes later Gibbs leaned forward and quickly glanced at the other glued to the screen.

"Kate" Gibbs whispered close to her ear.

"Yeah" she answered turning her head. Gibbs remained quiet as he pulled a red cardboard box out of his trouser pockets he gently handed it over to Kate.

"What's this?" she asked opening it slowly.

"Your Christmas present" he smiled.

"The present is…" Kate paused

"Mistletoe" Gibbs finished for her as he grabbed the branch and hung it over their heads.

"You know what they say" he shrugged leaning his head towards hers.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs" Kate whispered leaning in even closer to kiss him. Gibbs smiled inwardly as he gently rested his hand on the back of Kate's head.

Abby nudged Tony in the ribs causing him to jump and spill some of the popcorn on the floor.

"What!?" he snapped turning towards her.

"Look" Abby grinned pointing over to Kate and Gibbs snogging under the mistletoe.

"Get a room!" Tony shouted. Kate jumped back and glanced over at the others all staring at them. Kate turned back around and placed her hands on her burning cheeks. She quickly grabbed the mistletoe from Gibbs and ran out of the room.

"Nice one" Abby hissed walking Kate run past.

"What?" Tony shrugged. Abby shook her head and quickly followed Kate.

"Wait up!" Abby yelled seeing Kate jog down the stairs and across to her desk.

"Kate!" Abby called again. Finally Kate stopped by her desk and slowly turned around.

"Tony didn't mean to upset you" Abby whispered.

"I have to go" Kate said grabbing her things and raced for the lift. Abby slowly made her way back to MTAC, Gibbs looked across at Abby who shook her head.

**x-x-x**

Arriving at her apartment Kate unlocked the door and quietly closed it behind her. She dumped her bag on the floor. The red box fell out onto the floor, bending down she picked it up and looked inside to find the mistletoe safe and sound. Lightly picking it up Kate rested it in the palm of her hand and thought back to Gibbs kissing her. Smiling to herself Kate looked around her apartment to look for a hook and some string. Kate tightly wrapped the string around the bottom of the mistletoe branch and then grabbed a ladder so she could hang it above the door inside her apartment. Walking into her apartment Kate poured herself a glass of vodka and sat down on the couch.

"Alone on Christmas, again…" she sighed staring into the distance.

Half an hour later Kate looked over the couch hearing someone banging on the door. Getting to her feet Kate walked across and opened the door.

"Abby!" Kate shouted dragging her inside. Kate smiled faintly and pressed her lips against Abby's cheek and let them linger there for a few seconds.

"What was that for?" Abby squeaked looking in the mirror to see a red lip mark on her cheek. Kate just pointed above them to the ceiling where the mistletoe was hanging. Abby nodded her head and noticed Kate leaning in to kiss her again.

"I don't think that is a good idea" Abby said backing away.

"Why not? I thought you were into experimenting with new things? Hell you dated a professor who was 60!" Kate yelled

"I know, but there is Gibbs" Abby said chewing on her lip.

"You want Gibbs to join us?" Kate asked

"What?" Abby shrieked. She must admit she did have a feeling for Gibbs but he liked Kate instead.

"Have you been cleaning?" Abby asked moving into the family room noticing the broom lying about.

"I'm Cinderella always made to work and never making it to the ball to meet the Prince" Kate sighed.

"I don't think you'll be having anymore of this" Abby said taking away the glass of liquor. Abby walked into the kitchen and threw it down the drain; Kate glanced over the couch and drank out of the bottle. Kate got to her feet and staggered over to the door as someone was knocking.

"I'll get it" Abby said seeing Kate having difficulty walking.

"Gibbs" Abby sighed opening the door.

"Is Kate here?" he asked

"Yeah, though she has been drinking" she nodded behind her. Abby stood aside to let Gibbs in. He walked over to Kate,

"Is everything alright?" he frowned. Kate threw her arms around him whilst still clutching onto the bottle and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you!" she smiled moving across to the couch and flopped down onto it.

"She is all yours" Abby mumbled going to the door.

"Hang on" Gibbs said pulling Abby back.

"You have something on your cheek" he said wiping away the lipstick. Abby smiled faintly then quickly raced out of the apartment.

"Kate…" Gibbs called strolling over to the couch.

"I guess I'll talk to you in the morning" Gibbs sighed seeing Kate sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate blinked her eyes open and tried to focus on the room. Slowly sitting up Kate suddenly grabbed her head trying to stop the throbbing pain of her hangover. Kate looked towards her bathroom hearing running water. _'Oh my god. Who is in my apartment? Wait… did I sleep with them last night?'_ she asked herself realising she was on the couch and not in her bed.

"Gibbs!" Kate squeaked scrambling back against the couch.

"Morning" he said wearing cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Did we, umm… owww" Kate groaned.

"No we didn't" Gibbs mumbled shaking his head

"Coffee?" he asked heading for the kitchen.

"Yes please" Kate nodded slightly. Gibbs returned ten minutes later carrying two mugs.

"Hope instinct is alright, all I could find" he said sitting down next to Kate on the couch. They drank in silence staring aimlessly at the coffee table.

"Aren't we supposed to be at work" Kate said looking at the clock on the wall.

"It's Boxing Day. The team doesn't have to go back till the start of January" Gibbs informed.

"Right" Kate mumbled sipping the coffee.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kate inquired.

"You just did" Gibbs grinned.

"Another one" Kate begged.

"Sure" he nodded.

"Did you stay here last night?" she asked.

"Yes I did. I quickly popped home to grab clean clothes" Gibbs said bringing the coffee mug to his lips.

"Why?" Kate frowned.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" he shrugged.

"You didn't have to" Kate pointed out. Gibbs didn't answer just looked around her apartment and noticed the mistletoe hanging up.

"You kept my present" Gibbs mumbled.

"Of course!" Kate smiled.

"So that is why Abby had lipstick on her cheek" Gibbs said more to himself than Kate.

"What?" Kate cried turning her head towards Gibbs.

"When I came here Abby had lipstick on her cheek" Gibbs shrugged.

"Oh… haha, I think I was smashed by then and decided to kiss who ever walked in the door" Kate giggled.

"Just be thankful it wasn't DiNozzo. Or we would have never heard the end of it" Gibbs chuckled. There was several minutes silence before Gibbs spoke again.

"You said something to me last night which I couldn't stop thinking about" Gibbs said.

"Really, what was it?" Kate asked as the events from the previous night were all one big blur.

"You said you love me" Gibbs whispered.

"Did you mean that, or was it the alcohol talking?" Gibbs asked.

"I meant it" Kate smiled weakly towards him. Gibbs moved closer to Kate and kissed her. Kate melted into his embrace and out her arms around his neck.

"I love you to" he whipsered pulling her into a hug.

**- The End -**


End file.
